


Shinning soul

by Icedvalkyria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Levi, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Dancer Eren Yeager, Ereri agenda, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Omega Levi Ackerman, Omegaverse, Top Eren Yeager, Valentine's Day, ereri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria
Summary: En un mundo donde los alfas y omegas destinados se reconocen cuando sus ojos y alma brillan, Eren un alfa profesor de danza no parece encontrar a su destinado, hasta que una página de citas parece ayudarlo con ese asunto.Eren x LeviEreriOmegaverse
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Levi, Eren Yeager/Levi Ackerman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Shinning soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivainilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivainilla/gifts).



> Disclairmer: Los personajes no son de mi autoría, estos le pertenecen a el anime/manga Attack on Titan y su autor Hajime Isayama.   
> Pareja: Eren x Levi  
> Dedicado a: Miss Jaeger, quién es mi Valentine en la dinámica de Ereri_Agenda en Twitter :D   
> Aclaraciones: Esto es un drabble/oneshot de temática omegaverse y soulmate, además de tratarse de una historia BL, por lo que si no es de su gusto estas temáticas es mejor desistir de la idea de leerlo.

**_Shinning soul_ **

Desde su tan celebrado día de nacimiento, fue destinado a una vida llena de expectativas, después de todo era el “milagro” de sus padres, ya le habían contado la misma historia tantas veces. Su madre, una beta por más que amara tanto a su padre, no eran precisamente compatibles —según les explicaba un doctor, colega de su padre—, incluso para tener a su hermano mayor Zeke debieron recurrir a un alquiler de vientre. No obstante, tras haber estado unos diez años más, él había bendecido —palabras dichas por Carla— a sus dos padres, con solo su nacimiento, renegando totalmente lo que les había impuesto en sus vidas.

Eren, quién además había nacido alfa, fue algo totalmente inesperado, una oportunidad única. Y por supuesto, el alfa milagroso debía de volverse importante, alguien que fuese capaz de aportar al mundo entero, o eso es lo menos que su padre esperaba de él.

La mejor escuela, con las mejores notas.

El resultado de esta presión, contrario a lo que su padre deseaba, Eren terminó dándole dos grandes decepciones.

La primera fue revelarle su nula pasión por la ciencia y la medicina, pues en verdad estaba mucho más imantado al baile y la danza. Grisha le estuvo explicando un montón de veces, charla tras charla, lo provechoso que sería su subgénero; los alfas eran naturalmente sociales y carismáticos para cargos políticos, muy fuertes y astutos para la participar en la milicia o protegiendo a los habitantes yéndose a una carrera policial; y finalmente los alfas eran inteligentes como para poder aportar a la ciencia y la medicina.

Ninguna de esas palabras le convencieron, seguían siendo amante del pop, le apasionaba bailar y también la magia de la ilustración.

Habían sido unos duros años en su adolescencia, soportando la presión de su padre tratando de convencerle —porque no iba a obligarlo tampoco— a que Eren tomara un destino cómo cualquier otro alfa desearía.

Tras el transcurrir del tiempo, terminó siendo aceptado. Había destacado en eso a lo que tanto se dedicaba y ahora había podido abrir su propia academia de danza contemporánea.

Se sentía bastante cómodo así con aquel estilo de vida, hasta que llegó la segunda decepción a su familia.

—¿Sigues sin encontrar tu brillo?

Agh, eso se temía. Porque sí, ya tenía 29 años y no había encontrado a su propio brillo, su persona destinada, esa en la que debe ver un aura resplandeciente cuando se vean, haciendo sus ojos destellar. La única cosa que le hace pensar en que todo eso es cierto, es porque su mejor amigo Armin ya había encontrado a su persona de alma brillante, le aseguró que todas aquellas historias sobre alfas y omegas eran reales.

Sabía bien que su amigo no iba a mentirle con algo así, pero simplemente se lo atribuía a que tal vez él no funcionaba así.

—Salí con alguien el fin de semana pasado, ella me agrada pero no vi nada brillando, tal vez no pueda ver eso y ya.

—Bueno, al menos te agradó, ¿no? Tal vez puedas empezar algo…

—Mikasa me agradó como una amiga nada más —aclaró Eren ya un poco irritado por la insistencia.

Porque sí, sabía muy bien qué es lo que su padre quería. Si tienes un hijo alfa, lo que más desearías es que este tenga una buena descendencia, ¿no? Algo como para continuar ese linaje.

No obstante, no estaba interesado. No es que estuviese renuente de ser padre, quizá más tarde lo sería, sólo si de verdad estuviera muy enamorado de alguien, quizá eso le haría cambiar de opinión.

Sin embargo no ha sido nada fácil, no es que fuese inconforme, simplemente es como que le incomodara en verdad que cada persona que conociera tuviese una expectativa sobre él que simplemente no podía llenar.

Una especie de alfa defectuoso o algo así, que no le interesaba destacar en fuerza bruta, que era de algún modo bastante sensible y emocional como para lo que representa aquél subgénero. Una vez llegó a hacerse unas nuevas pruebas para confirmar que no haya sido un error de parte del laboratorio, sin embargo el resultado era el mismo: alfa.

Tras terminarse la cena en la casa de sus padres, se retiró despidiéndose de estos. Al llegar a casa decidió trabajar en algunos asuntos administrativos de su academia. Mientras que estaba en eso notó que uno de los correos era una notificación de app de citas que se había descargado —porque sí, la constante presión le llevó a eso, aunque no creía que fuese a resultar—, no la había visto por su celular porque suele tener las notificaciones desactivadas.

Paseó los ojos por las distintas solicitudes, las cuales más de una —tanto de mujeres u hombres— venían acompañados de un mensaje picante. Giró los ojos al ver cada uno de esos mensajes, ignorando que estos existían. Sólo hubo uno que le llamó la atención, el único que no llevaba algún mensaje de esos e insinuaciones.

Se dio una vuelta perfil de la persona que le había pasado solicitud, un abogado, leyó en su perfil, llamado Levi Ackerman. Era de otra ciudad, bastante lejana a la suya, cabe destacar. Su solicitud venía con un mensaje iniciando una conversación.

“ **Levi:** Miré tu perfil y vi que te gustan las historias de terror y ciencia ficción, no tengo casi nadie con quién hablar sobre las obras de Lovecraft”

Bueno, era de sus otras aficiones. Había escrito en su perfil pocas cosas y le colocó pocas fotos, no quiso mencionar el hecho de ser alfa para no volver a darle expectativas a la gente.

“ **Eren:** Hola, Levi. Está bien, podemos conversar bastante sobre esas obras, mi libro favorito es La llamada de Cthulhu. Creo que me lo he leído unas diez veces al menos”

Luego de mandar esa respuesta, se ocupó de sus responsabilidades y después se marchó a la cama.

El día siguiente transcurrió sin mayor novedad, hizo su rutina de ejercicios, desayunó, se duchó. Revisó la app de citas notando una respuesta de parte de ese tal Levi.

“ **Levi:** Hola, Eren. Lamento esto, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que tenía esta aplicación en mi teléfono. Mi hermana fue la que lo tomó sin decirme, creó mi perfil y luego te escribió. No para de insistirme en que necesito salir con alguien y cosas así. En fin, pero tienes buenos gustos, al menos mi hermana no mintió con respecto a que me gustan bastante los libros de Lovecraft”

A Eren se le salió una carcajada al leer aquello. En verdad parecía que el destino le insistía que mejor era quedarse solo antes de desesperarse. Es decir, de todos los mensajes que le llegaron, el único que medio le llamó la atención resultó ser una broma.

“ **Eren:** Ah, tranquilo. Entiendo eso, también mi familia me presiona para esto como si fuese algo del otro mundo. Prácticamente me bajé la app porque en serio no dejan de joder. Con respecto a Lovecraft, pues es imposible que no me guste, tenía una manera de escribir demasiado pulcra y el tipo en verdad era un genio”

Un mensaje para aclarar que no estaban buscando una relación y fue lo que les enlazó sin saberlo a que continuaran escribiéndose de forma bastante frecuente.

No tenían demasiado tiempo libre, de hecho cada mensaje entre ellos podría tener una diferencia entre 2 horas y hasta dos días, pero de algún modo siempre terminaban contestándose. Incluso sí que terminaron agregándose al Whatsapp para continuar de forma un poco más fluida.

Levi era un hombre bastante interesante. Un abogado bastante exitoso, llegó a ver su página web, sobre cómo defendía a muchos omegas víctimas de la misma opresión de parte de la sociedad. Era un hombre bastante serio, pero aunque fuese así a primera vista, le gustaba comer cosas dulces, y sorprendentemente compartían gustos no solo con la literatura, sino también el amor por la música pop.

También algunas veces Levi le mandaba fotos de su perro, un precioso pastor alemán llamado Heisenberg. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero aquel abogado se había metido sin querer en su rutina, a pesar de la distancia.

—¿Ahora le sonríes a la pantalla de tu celular? ¿Desde cuándo? —escuchó de parte de Armin, habían salido ese día a comer con su otra amiga Mikasa.

—¿Es que acaso soy un amargado para ti? Sólo me gustó la foto de un perrito que me enviaron.

Eren les enseñó la foto de Heisenberg, quien llevaba en su boca un frisbee color verde.

—¿Cómo conociste a mi primo? —preguntó Mikasa extrañada.

—¿Levi es tu primo? —preguntó ahora Eren igual de extrañado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, los dos eran Ackerman, pero lo había visto más como una casualidad.

—Sí, de hecho viene dentro de una semana por el cumpleaños de mi papá, va a estar unos días en la ciudad. No pensé que ese amargado estuviese con lo de la página de citas.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que fue por una página de citas y no otra red social cualquiera?

—No utilizas casi ninguna red social, si Armin no nos presentaba ni siquiera nos hubiésemos conocido.

Miró a Armin quien se encogió de hombros dándole la razón a Mikasa.

Sinceramente sí que lo vio como una oportunidad para conocer en persona al hombre con quien hablaba tanto últimamente.

Sorprendentemente no fue él quien tocó el tema primero. Le llegó uno de los mensajes de Levi indicándole que en unos días iría a visitar unos familiares a la ciudad donde Eren vive, a esto el castaño terminó contándole sobre las enormes coincidencias de esta vida, porque él ya era amigo de Mikasa.

“ **Eren:** Entonces deberíamos salir para el viernes, vamos a ir al Bar Rose. Llevamos ya tiempo hablando, allí nos conoceremos en persona, irá Mikasa y otros amigos míos”

“ **Levi:** Sí, está bien. Aunque no bailo en verdad”

“ **Eren:** ¿No recuerdas con quién hablas? Te enseñaré a bailar ;)”

Joder, ¿Se estaba sonrojando por haberle escrito eso?

Maldición, sí le gustaba Levi…

.

No creyó estar tan nervioso de nuevo antes de una salida. Se estaba sintiendo como un adolescente de nuevo, de hecho quizá esta sería su primera vez saliendo con un hombre, aunque en verdad nunca le importó el género de las personas.

Se arregló lo suficiente como para que su ego estuviese en alto. Recordó que las otras salidas que tuvo con gente, no era las mismas ansias en verdad, tanto así que la vez que salió con Mikasa ella misma se dio cuenta de que estaba casi yendo por obligación.

Pero el caso de hoy no era eso, en verdad estaba ansioso.

Cuando llegó notó que estaba allí junto a Mikasa, y decir que se quedó embobado se quedaba corto.

Levi era más pequeño de estatura de lo que esperaba, pero eso no lo hacía menos guapo, detallaba la imagen frente a él lo más que podía, el cabello oscuro, su piel pálida y hermosa. Sin embargo la magia llegó cuando estando más cerca sus miradas se enlazaron.

Y entonces lo experimentó. Lo que jamás pensó que le pasaría, estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Los preciosos ojos de Levi empezaron a destellar de un hermoso color azul grisáceo, que empezaba a iluminarse cada vez más y más. Por la expresión de Levi, notó que también parecía experimentar lo mismo.

—Entonces eras tú —dijo Eren en un susurro, sonriéndole por fin. Ese día Eren supo que Levi no sólo era un omega con un delicioso aroma, sino que era su destinado, el de alma brillante, porque es cierto, justo ahora brillaba.

Parecía que el mundo a su alrededor simplemente había desaparecido. Luego de que los presentaran, a pesar de haber estado en una salida grupal, se sentía como una cita. Hablaron un poco, compartieron un par de tragos, finalmente bailaron, aunque a Levi le diera algo de vergüenza por no dársele bien.

—Como ves, soy una mierda bailando, pero, me prometiste unas clases de baile, ¿no? Alfa maestro de baile… —le susurró el de menor estatura.

En definitiva era su destinado, porque su conexión era tal, que sabía qué significaba eso.

Más tarde esa misma noche al irse del bar Rose, fueron al departamento de Eren, pero claro está que no era para las lecciones de baile, ya después habría tiempo para eso.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¿El fin? Pues sí, si leyeron hasta acá pues los quiero mucho. Y Miss Jaeger, espero que hayas disfrutado ;v;


End file.
